


Wild Cherry : An Outlaw Star story

by Mamaforgiveme



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaforgiveme/pseuds/Mamaforgiveme
Summary: Fed up with being the "little brother" in their relationship, Jim vows to find a way to make his feelings known to the Ctarl-Ctarl... not only because the dark skinned beauty is the girl of his dreams, but to prove to Gene that she's not a filthy hedonist like he is!But can the self indulgent beast woman find a puny, emotional guy like Jim attractive? Or would she rather spend the night with the wild ship captain, who doesn't burden himself with Terran things like "feelings?"Meanwhile, Gene is trying his best to set Jim straight on the path to becoming a man, even if the little bastard keeps implying he's some kind of a playboy with commitment issues...





	1. Chapter 1

The images of last night were seared in Jim Hawking’s mind. He threw himself into his work - his finger’s flew over the keys of his datapad, as his mind tried to focus on the 1’s and 0’s on the screen in front of him, and not of the erotic display he had walked in on. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to squeeze the memories from playing back in his head, but he could not stop them. Aisha’s panting face flashed in his mind - her eyes closed in impassioned bliss, her mouth opened in a wide, shameless grin. He could still hear the sensual sound of her growling voice, and the way she turned her head to beg - “faster, harder!”

Jim dropped his datapad and clutched his shaggy blonde head in frustration, letting out a loud cry into the empty cargo room of the Outlaw Star.

“Are you alright, Jim?” Gilliam’s voice sent a jolt through Jim’s body, causing him to flop his back and head down against the metal flooring in a painful crash. He slowly lifted himself back into a sitting position, looking up at one of the ship AI’s little cylinder shaped avatars that routinely patrolled the ship, acting as security cameras and maintenance drones.

“Y-yea I’m fine...” Jim insisted, rubbing the back of his head sorely. The little cartoonish eyes on the cylinder avatar seemed to be studying Jim as it waited a few beats before responding.

“The reason I ask, is that you usually wait at least a week before taking the ship’s inventory. Is something distressing you?” Gilliam asked, his voice soft and professional as always. Jim shook his head.

“Of course not. I’m just being... diligent. _Someone _around here has to!”

“That’s very admirable of you Jim. Here I thought it was seeing Gene and Aisha engaged in sexual intercourse that-”

Jim cried out; he cringed so hard he tossed his datapad up into the air. Gilliam’s avatar patiently watched him juggle the object, waiting until he safely secured it in his hands before speaking.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jim?”

“Y-you saw that!?” Jim shouted as his cheeks flushed a rosy red.

“Of course I did. Gene and Aisha’s unhygienic behavior was taking place on _my_ bridge and I was never instructed _not_ to monitor them.”

Jim grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his datapad. It was just like Gene to be so thoughtless and impulsive. Jim would bet he didn’t think about Gilliam even once before acting on his base instincts. He was always one to think with his dick more then anything resembling a fully functioning brain. He could imagine it now, Gene feeding her his bullshit lines, drawing her in with his obnoxiously magnetic personality that seemed attract every female they came across.

A loud crack pulled Jim from his thoughts. He blinked in surprise as he stared at the damaged datapad in his hand. He let out a heavy groan. It wasn't like him to be so careless with his equipment.

A few years ago, Gene and Aisha’s “antics” wouldn't have bothered him so much, but time and puberty had finally caught up with the ‘boy’ genius. If someone had told him back before their adventures with the Intergalactic Leyline that he was four years from becoming an awkward, hormone driven teenager, he would have laughed in that person’s face. Jim vowed that he would never become like Gene - Someone ruled by lust and whimsy over cool, sound logic. Yet here he was, cracking the screen of an expensive datapad in a fit of... envy? Jealousy?

His chest grew hot under his shirt, as his mind vividly recalled the dark brown skin of the Ctarl-Ctarl woman, glistening with a film of sweat. Her large, heavenly breasts bounced back and forth over the console Gene had bent her over. The wanton moans and cries of encouragement equal part haunted and aroused Jim. On one hand, the sounds were the most breathtaking noises he had ever heard but on the other... they were calling out to someone else, someone like Gene.

“Hey Jim, where are you? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day!” Gene’s voice barked over the intercom. Jim grimaced. He knew couldn't avoid his partner forever. Even still, his stomach burned with anxiety as his feet began to move him in the direction of the bridge.

The pit in his stomach grew as he neared the sliding doors. Last time they opened was the time he saw Aisha from the side with her ass in the air on the other side of them. He gulped and pushed that aside, and he stepped through the automatic doors.

Gene had his feet up on the console in front of the captain’s seat, and his arms clasped behind his head as he leaned back. He barely turned his head to acknowledge Jim as he approached.

“There you are, I was beginning to think got yourself kidnapped... since when did you stop checking your communicator?” Gene asked, mildly annoyed.

Jim glared at his partner, eyeing him up and down. Gene had a body that he would never be able to obtain. Good genetics and a lifetime of bar brawls and bounty hunting had molded him into the ultimate “bad boy” type - giving him the powerful upper body of a prize fighter, yet the slender waist and hips of an underwear model. Of course women like Aisha or Melfina couldn’t resist a dangerous, athletic specimen like him. Jim ground his teeth. It just wasn’t fair.

Gene arched a brow. “Um... are you checking me out, Jim? I mean I’m flattered but... you should know I don’t swing that way.” He muttered. Jim’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He realized he had done nothing but ogle his partner while stewing in silence like some kind of weirdo.

“Of course not! It might surprise you, _Gene_, but some of us don’t go through life thinking with our dicks!” Jim’s sanctimonious rant came out a lot angrier and haughtier then he intended, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, everything about Gene offended him, from his bright red dye job on his head, to his smarmy smirk.

Instead of responding, Gene only blinked at him. Jim shifted uncomfortably, as Gene slowly rose from his chair and leaned in, studying him as if he was some kind of alien species on an operating table. Jim twitched with agitation.

“W-what?!” He shouted. Gene’s blank expressions slowly twisted into a shit eating grin.

“Oh I get it... you’re still flustered by the little show you walked in on.” Jim’s hand’s balled themselves into furious fists.

“No! Why would you say that!?” He shouted, doing nothing to convince Gene of his sincerity. Gene’s grin only widened.

“You shouldn’t have run off the way you had... Aisha could have used a cock in her mouth, I could tell.” Gene’s words sent a bolt of anxiety down Jim’s spine.

“What did you say?”

“What better way to become a ‘true brother’ of mine then helping me double team that Ctarl-Ctarl firecracker?” Gene said with a wink. Jim snarled defensively.

“Leave her out of this! She’s not a perverted freak like you!” He insisted. Gene’s smugness faded as his eyes flashed with anger.

“Who you calling a freak? If anyone’s a freak is that grey haired sex kitten you’re always playing around with.” Gene said. Jim’s body bristled.

“Don’t talk about her like that...”

“I know you're a teenager now, and you think you know a bit about women... but listen to your partner on this one.” Gene said, placing his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Aisha may seem cute and innocent to someone like you... but when you get her motor running...” The lingering implications simultaneously heated Jim’s blood and turned his stomach.

“And last night? I got her motor purring. She would have done _anything_. So when I say that she would have sucked you dry, I _mean _she would have-” Jim’s fist crashed against Gene’s jaw. He knew it was a mistake, but his body acted on its own. Jim didn’t even see the counter-punch, but instead found himself flat on his back, unable to draw his breath. Gene rubbed his jaw angrily before placing his fingers in his mouth, checking his teeth.

“Damn it! What’s gotten into you?” He demanded. Jim couldn’t respond. Not only was the wind knocked out of him, but it took all of his willpower to keep from bursting into tears. Gene watched him writhe on the ground for awhile, before rolling his eyes. He reluctantly took Jim by his jacket and yanked him to his feet.

Jim covered his face, pretending to rub his brow. In reality he was trying to hide his humiliation from his partner. Gene was uncharacteristically patient, waiting for Jim to compose himself, even brushing off his jacket and slapping him on the shoulders to shake some sense into him.

“You alright now? You're not going to try and sucker punch me again...”

“No...” Jim muttered, wiping his eyes before lifting his gaze to meet Gene’s. The outlaw hesitated, studying Jim for a moment before beginning his next line of conversation.

“You might not want to hear this, but a girl like Aisha... she’s not some schoolyard sweet heart-”

“Stop.” Jim snapped. Gene shook his head.

“Shut up and listen. She’s a man-eater. It took all I had to satisfy her, and I don't say that to brag. You know why I’m telling you this, right?” Jim didn’t respond. He tried to turn away, but Jim held him by his jacket sleeve.

“I know, I know... its none of my business. If you think you got the stones to handle her? Fine, good luck... just know what your getting yourself into.” Gene said. Jim tore his arm away from Gene’s grasp.

“Your right Gene, it isn’t your business, and I spend a lot more time with Aisha then you do! She’s not... usually like that. You just seduced her, like you do with every woman you meet.” Jim grumbled. Gene sighed and clasped his hands behind the back of his head.

“Whatever you say Jim.” Jim took the break in conversation to step through the automatic doors and exit the bridge. Before he could make his way down the ship corridor, Gene’s voice stopped him.

“Oh Jim... if you want to see for yourself who seduced who... why don't you check the video logs?” Jim’s eyes widened. He whirled around at Gene, his mouth agape. Gene still had his hands clasped behind his head. His eyes were closed and a subtle smirk was spread across his lips. He cracked open one eye and glanced at Jim before speaking.

“I saved it for my own viewing pleasure but feel free to take a look yourself... Who knows? You might learn a few things, watching me swing it.” Gene’s smirk grew into an obnoxious grin before the automatic doors slid shut.

...

Jim’s hand’s shook as they reached for keys of the console in the ship’s cargo room. He was almost positive that Gene had left for the night, but he checked the camera feeds to make sure this wasn't all some setup to catch him in some shameful act. When his paranoia was satisfied he checked the ship’s video records. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead when he saw the only video file with a name instead of a number: “Pussy cat.” His cheek’s flushed a bright red as his trembling fingers typed in the command to bring up the video.

The video started in the middle of a conversation between Aisha and Gene on the bridge. The still images of Gene was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest besides one of the flight chairs was the main focus of the security camera. Aisha was to the side, standing in front of Gene, with her hands on her hips and her brown cleavage puffed out in pride. Jim had the sudden desire to back out, to close and delete the video and take his car home... but curiosity and hormones won out in the end. He started the video.

“If you were a REAL Ctarl-Ctarl leader, you’d have mated with all of us by now!” Aisha declared. Gene’s lips turned into a weary smirk.

“Is that so...?” He muttered. Aisha gave a fanged smirk of her own.

“I understand why you hesitate. A Ctarl-Ctarl would be to much for most Terrans. Even if you could keep up with me, it’s clear my body’s superior breeding has you speechless!” Gene nodded, as if barely paying attention.

“Oh I’m speechless alright.” He said. Aisha glowered.

“As I thought! You’re not a real leader at all! The only one you seem to have an eye for is the dainty one!” Aisha yelled. Gene narrowed his grows and dropped his arms to his sides.

“Dainty one...? Melfina?” Gene asked. Aisha thrust her finger in his face.

“And you call yourself a man?! You’d pass up a night of passion to go home and be fed and pampered like a little Terran baby... How pathetic! A REAL man w-” Gene interrupted her tirade, hooking a finger under her large bell collar and yanking her close. He locked his lips against hers, stuffing her words in her mouth. Aisha’s eyes widened. She was strong enough to snap the outlaw in half, but her body submitted, going limp as his tongue forcefully explored the insides of her mouth. He broke the deep kiss suddenly, letting a string of saliva fall between the two of them.

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to watch, feeling a rise of conflicting emotions in his chest. He watched as Aisha panted in excitement, her bright turquoise eyes dilated into long cat like slits. There was such a primal purity to her lust that Jim felt his pants begin to tighten.

Aisha let out a little squeal of delight, as she was turned around and thrown over the console of her flight chair. She used her arms to brace herself, and wiggled her rump at Gene, as he slid off her tights and cod piece. He slapped the Ctarl-Ctarl’s shapely rump, causing the beast girl’s back to arch and the thin layer of squishy fat to jiggle around her otherwise muscular ass. She moaned loudly, as Gene wrapped his arms around her from behind, roughly molding her breasts through her white synth leather top. After a few moments of pulling at the lace of her outfit, the top dropped and tumbled down into the seat of the flight chair.

Jim held his breath, seeing her brown, beautiful breasts exposed again. Jealousy began to compete with his arousal, as he watched Gene massage and grope her chest. Gene wasted no time peeling off the rest of her green outfit, leaving only her big bell collar, and the sleeves that were apparently separate from the dress.

Jim felt uncomfortable and looked away, as Gene began to work the belt of his pants. He felt better only when he covered half of the screen with his hand, watching only Aisha’s body jerk and thrust back against the wild pounding Gene was giving her. He felt his stomach twist and church. Gene was right. Aisha not only propositioned Gene, but the only reason it looked like he was dominating her when he first walked in on them, was because it was how she wanted it.

Jim switched off the video display, he had learned enough. A well of sadness bloomed in his chest, and he began to analyze what he had learned. Aisha was a woman of intense sexual apatite. While he had always wondered if that would be the case, from the way she responded to Gene’s macho domineering, she needed a manly man to satisfy her – and that was something Jim could never be.

...

It was well past midnight when he made his way back home to Starwind and Hawking Enterprise. The company building was basically just a small two story warehouse they had modified to be their crews’ residents and base of operation. He carefully inserted his key and turned the lock, trying to make as little noise as possible as he crept in.

Besides the bedrooms on the second floor, and the bathroom, the rest of the building was one large interior with no walls to separate the individual rooms. The couches, flat screen tv and other furniture made up their “living room” that was located smack dab in the center of the bottom floor, with the kitchen being the furthest away from the entry, along the back wall. Thankfully, Jim saw no one lounging about on the sofas or grabbing a late night snack.

He tip toed up the steps, gritting his teeth with each long creak. When he reached the second floor, he paused by the door of the first bedroom. He placed his ear to the door. The adorable “Nyan nyan nyan...” Aisha made when she slept tickled Jim’s ear from behind the door. He smiled, forgetting about his earlier sadness as he listened to her sleep.

He stopped worrying if he was good enough, ‘man’ enough to be with her. He had been carrying a torch for Aisha for a long time now - sink or swim, he would do everything in his ability to prove himself to her.

# # #

Gene watched Jim from his spot on the couch down on the first floor. Jim must not have noticed him, since he was laying on the couch that had its back to the entryway. Laying on his back, he could clearly see Jim up on the second floor, placing his hand against Aisha’s door in some melodramatic display of pining affection. Gene closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head.

“Idiot...”


	2. Chapter 2

“You call that a mouthful? Even JIM could swallow that in one bite!” Aisha declared, swatting the blonde teenager on the shoulder, making him to drop his forkful of eggs. Jim narrowed his eyes at the big plate of buttermilk pancakes. Three golden brown saucers of fluffy carbs were stacked on a plate in front of the proud Ctarl-Ctarl woman. Aisha crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a smug smile of defiance spread across her lips.

“If you think you can win with such a measly challenge, I’ll gladly take your money, Suzu.” Across the breakfast table from Aisha, a tall, graceful woman in what looked to be Ancient Japanese robes calmly sipped her tea. Suzuka seemed to always carry a large antique tea cup wherever she went. Jim had been meaning to ask her where she got it and if it was as expensive as it looked, but he could never think of a way to tactfully bring it up.

Suzuka lowered her tea cup, keeping her eyes closed and her face as pleasant and calm as usual.

“Then you should have no issues with adding another pancake then.” Suzuka said.

“N-nya nyaaa?” Aisha grit her fanged teeth as her eyes betrayed her uncertainty. Jim watched her big, furry ears droop, a tell tale sign of the beast girl’s dwindling confidence. Suzuka smiled ever so softly, and put down her large cup of tea. She methodically opened an old money purse and pulled out another bill, and put it down on the table in front of her.

“Perhaps another one hundred wong will motivate you.” Suzuka said, tapping the stack of bills on the table with her fingertip. Aisha’s eyes gleamed with greedy hunger, first at the money, then at her stack of pancakes.

“Two hundred wong?? Challenge accepted!”

“Then its a deal then?” Suzuka gracefully offered her hand. Jim leapt up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table as he leaned towards Aisha.

“No wait! That means you’ll _lose _two hundred wong if you cant do it!” He warned. Aisha placed her hands on her hips and laughed up into the air.

“So I’ll just have to WIN then!”

“Do you even _have _two hundred wong?” Jim asked, furrowing his brow. Aisha’s smug expressions vanished, instantly replaced with wide eyed shock.

Suzuka’s lips grimaced ever so slightly at the thought of not being paid should she win. Gene, who was sitting next to her, continued eating his own pancakes and eggs, blocking out the commotion around him by staring into his breakfast. Melfina watched from the kitchen a few feet away, holding a spatula down against her legs and apron. She watched on with an almost parental concern that came natural to the bio-android. Jim didn’t like to think of it as part of her engineering to be attentive, rather he always treated her as he saw her – a caring and gentle person who looked out for the well being of those around her.

Aisha whirled towards Jim, clasping her hands together under chin.

“Please Jim! I’m short on funds again... loan me one hundred wong!” Aisha begged, her eyes watering on command. Jim grimaced. He really didn’t want to, but Aisha leaned in close with her watery cat eyes and her quivering bottom lip. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“O-ok, just this once...” Jim agreed despite himself. Aisha lurched back to her chair and raised a fist up into the air in victory.

“Yea! You heard him Melfina, gimme another!”

“Oh... ok Aisha, but please be careful.” Melfina said, reluctantly hoisting another pancake from the counter and slapping it onto Aisha’s plate. Gene leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“You’re going to choke... I’m not calling you an ambulance if you try and eat that thing.” Gene stated bluntly.

“Don’t worry Aisha, I know CPR.” Jim stated smugly, gesturing to himself with his thumb. Gene smirked knowingly.

“I think you meant the Heimlich maneuver... I don't think she’ll need mouth to mouth.” He said. Jim’s cheek flushed red.

“SILENCE! I need to concentrate...” Aisha placed her hands on either side of the plate of pancakes, lowering her head to look at it straight on before moving to look at the circular cakes from all angles. She rotated the plate, angling what she perceived to be the narrower side of the stack towards her. Gene grunted when Aisha snatched the stick of butter with her fingers and slathered each cake with a hefty dose of buttery goodness and tossed the stick back onto its tray. She then squished the four stack as flat as it would go before rolling it into an almost edible shape.

Jim held his breath as Aisha lifted the mass of brown cake to her awaiting mouth. Suzuka opened her eyes and pursed her lips, watching grimly as Aisha was able to shove the buttery cakes down her gullet. Aisha only wavered for a moment, placing her fingers to her lips, with her eyes tightly closed, forcing back her gag reflex, before swallowing the rising food back down her throat. She smacked her lips and let out a triumphant gasp.

“You did it Aisha!” Jim shouted. Melfina sighed in relief and placed her hand on Aisha’s shoulder.

“Well done.”

“This was stupid.” Gene muttered, rising from his chair and patting his pants pocket for his keys. Suzuka’s eyes were closed again. Leaving her two hundred wong on the table, she slowly rose to her feet and walked away from the group without saying a word. Aisha laughed victoriously as the robed woman exited out the front door.

Jim was just about to snatch his one hundred wong back from the table when Aisha’s arm snaked around his shoulder and hugged him to her side. She continued to laugh in triumph, squeezing Jim closer and closer as she prattled on about... something. In truth, Jim had stopped paying attention. The only thing he focused on, was Aisha’s generous bust pressing against his face.

...

Jim was giddy for the rest of the day. Though the antics they had gotten into at breakfast time was short lived, it had reminded the young genius of the Aisha he had come to know and admire... and not the lustful, worrisome Aisha he had only recently became aware of. He chose to ignore Gene’s warnings, and even the evidence he had witnessed from the security cameras. Even if the wild Ctarl-Ctarl was to much for him, he was content just basking in their close friendship.

At least... that's what he kept trying to convince himself. He stood in front of the cheap standing mirror in his room. He had grown a considerable amount in the last few years. His oversized trousers and jacket that belonged to his computer whiz father now fit him like a glove, as if acknowledging Jim as the successor to his families legacy.

He ruffled his purposefully messy, sandy blonde hair, and stared at the reflection of his own piercing blue eyes from the mirror. Even as a kid, women always flocked to him. Because of Gene’s taste for seedy places and even seedier women, the young Jim had been exposed to the world of women at a much younger age then most would find appropriate. He didn't mind it at the time, being a lure for Gene’s conquests, even if he didn't approve of his older partner’s lifestyle. In truth, it made him feel older, and since he spent his entire life to smart for his own good, it was a wonderful distraction, pretending to be an adult.

Now that had become a young man in his own rights, he assumed things would have just fallen into place, but he was just as awkward and inexperienced now as his twelve year old self was, being patted on the head or having his cheeks pinched by busty bar maids and strippers Gene was trying to plug.

Things might have been different if he set his sights lower and went after a girl his own age. He saw the glances. He noticed the lingering looks from his sides of his vision when shopping or walking down the street. He could have easily taken what he had learned from watching Gene and approached the giggling mall dwellers and school girls. If only they could fascinate him the way the Ctarl-Ctarl could.

Jim flexed in front of the mirror and frowned. Though he had grown and his muscles became more defined, he was still a string bean. What more, his ‘growth spurt’ wound up to be a dud. He stood only five foot five inches, a whole inch shorter then Aisha. A short, scrawny boy wasn't the type of man Aisha would wanted, or perhaps needed.

The unfamiliar beeps from Jim’s new datapad startled him, yanking him away from his inner thoughts. He fished the pad from his jacket pocket and flipped the screen open. There was a message from Gene that read “The grappler arms are acting up. Get to the Outlaw Star ASAP. ” Jim flipped his datapad closed before shoving it into his jacket. Jim smiled. A mechanical problem Gene and Gilliam couldn't figure out themselves. Just what he needed to get his mind off of the dark beauty plaguing his thoughts.

...

Jim let out a small yelp as the automatic doors of the Outlaw Star’s bridge swooshed open. Aisha’s long furry ears flinched, before she turned her head from her flight chair, casting him an irritated look.

“What’s your problem?”

“N-nothing!” Jim insisted, casting a furious glance at Gene who was standing and hovering over Aisha as she tapped at the controls. Jim’s cheeks burned red. Last time he saw the two of them on the bridge they were also using Aisha’s flight chair, only neither of them were sitting. He did his best to shove the erotic memories from his head as Gene turned and waved him over.

“Hey get over here. The Ctarl-Ctarl representative here managed to erase all of the custom settings for the grappler arms.” Gene said, casting Aisha a withering look. Aisha clenched her teeth and shook a fist at Gene.

“I keep telling you I didn’t do it! I don't even know where the settings are on this stupid ship!” She said. Gilliam’s voice was quick to chime in over the intercoms.

“I’d like to remind you that the Outlaw Star is still the most advanced ship in-”

“Put a sock in it!” Aisha roared, pointing a finger up towards Gilliam’s main camera. Jim made his way to the other side of Aisha’s flight chair, avoiding direct eye contact with either of them as he flipped open his datapad. After a few button taps, he raised his brow.

“You’re right, the settings _were_ erased.” Jim muttered. The settings that were missing, were the ones Jim carefully modified to allow Aisha and Suzuka to control each grappler arm separately, while Gene could focus on piloting. Jim frowned grimly.

“If we come across a ship with detachable grappler arms again we’ll be in a lot of trouble.” He warned.

“That’s why you and Aisha are going to spend the night fixing it.” Gene said.

Jim’s heart thudded in his chest at the thought of pulling an all-nighter with the dark skinned beauty. Aisha was far less enchanted by the idea.

“N-nya nyaaa?! I don’t know computers like Jim does! He can do it better by himself, right Jim?” Aisha turned to Jim expectantly. He hesitated. While she was correct - Aisha’s attention span and inconsistency would probably do more to hinder him then help - the idea of working closely with tall warrior woman was filling his mind with heated thoughts.

“You’re not weaseling out of this Aisha. It’s your fault Jim has to clean up your mess to begin with!” Gene said. Aisha’s ears drooped.

“I-It wasn't me!” She said, but Gene wasn't listening. He was already making his way towards the bridge’s exit. He made it to the other side of the automatic doors, before Aisha leapt up and darted towards the ship’s captain.

“Wait!” She shouted, causing Gene to reluctantly turn to face her. Jim’s stomach twisted itself into knots, as Aisha pressed herself against Gene’s body. The outlaw’s eyes widened in mild surprise as her clawed finger’s began playing with his bright red locks. Her voice practically purred from her lips as she spoke, adding to Jim’s discomfort.

“Perhaps we could come to an... understanding? You leave the tech stuff to Jim, and you and I could do some 'work' of our own - the kind we got into a few nights ago...” Aisha said with a lusty grin. To Jim’s dismay, Gene’s eyes sparkled with fond recollection.

“A few nights ago...” He said under his breath.

“That’s right, I’m sure you remember. My skills are far more useful in a bed then in front of a computer... what do you say?” She purred, leaning back to lift one of her breasts in her hand. Gene’s eyes leered down at Aisha’s erotic display and cracked a confident smile.

“What can I say to an offer like that?” He asked. Before Aisha could respond, the automatic doors swooshed closed. She gasped and her jaw dropped as she pointed at the door in accusatory outrage.

“Y-you coward!” She shouted, her hand shaking with emotion. Jim could practically see the dejection and irritation hanging around her like a storm cloud. Jim realized her poor mood would be directed at him for the remainder of the night if he didn’t do something to change it. The most logical decision now would be to send her home, to selflessly work on restoring the grappler arm settings himself and spare her a night of technical work. He imagined he might get a kiss on the cheek, if not a friendly hair rustling that he usually got. Aisha turned her body halfway around to look back at him, waiting expectantly for him to let her off the hook. He was about to do just that, when an idea flashed in his head.

“Hey, what is the name of that sea food place you always wanted to try?” He asked. Aisha’s eyes widened with eager delight.

“Lobster Palace!?”

“N-no, that other place with the fish and chips special...”

“Oh, Fisher Hut? Why...? Were you going to order take out?” Aisha asked, a hungry gleam in her eyes. Jim nodded.

“We wont be able to eat until we get home otherwise. Why? Did you want some too?” That was a stupid question. Of course the Ctarl-Ctarl wanted some. Just the thought of flaky fish and greasy chips was causing the beast girl to salivate. He knew she was thinking of a way to excuse herself from the repair job, politely or otherwise, and had successfully distracted her. He went in for the kill, offering something the impulsive woman couldn’t resist - a free meal.

“Well, since I’m ordering take out anyway... if you stick around and help me with the grappler arms... dinner is on me.” Jim didn't need to wait long to see if the Ctarl-Ctarl would take the bait. Aisha wrapped her arms around the back of his head, burying his face in her cleavage.

“Such a generous boy... You’re growing into a fine young man!” She said, ruffling his sandy brown hair affectionately. Jim kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her warm breasts on either side of his face. He took in the exotic smell of whatever musky perfume she was wearing before replying dreamily.

“All thanks to you Aisha...”

...

“Wait... do you hear that?” Aisha said, angling one of her long, furry ears towards Jim’s slab of fried fish. Jim narrowed his eyes. Jim had just taken his first bite of fish after spending the last few hours re-calibrating the settings of the grappler arms. Though he had done virtually all of the work, he had a feeling she would be after his portion of the reward.

“I don’t hear anything...” He said. Aisha puffed out her chest.

“Of course _you _cant, you’re a Terran! I can hear things from your fish that you could never hear!”

“Oh yea...?”

“It’s telling me it would much rather be eaten by the beautiful Ctarl-Ctarl then by you, Jim.” Aisha said with a mischievous grin. Jim crossed his plastic fork and knife in front of his fish, intercepting her fork’s path.

“No way Aisha!” Aisha pooched her bottom lip.

“But these measly portions cant satisfy a Ctarl-Ctarl! My muscles need more protein then you do!” Aisha raised up an arm and flexed for demonstration. Jim stared at her bulging bicep. Despite her immense strength and athleticism, she still kept a very feminine and curvy shape. To Jim, her toned, muscular body just made her appear more womanly, rather then bulky and brutish, like some of the women fighters and mercenaries he’d seen. Aisha noticed his staring.

“If you want to touch them, go ahead.” She said with a smirk. Jim’s eyes immediately darted to her bust without his permission. He tore his eyes away and shook his hands in front of his face.

“No, no! That’s fine! Your right, your so strong and lean... You can have half of my fish!” Jim blurted out, masking his clumsy flattery by sliding his basket of food towards her. Aisha ignored his glowing cheeks and sweating brow, eagerly sawing his slab of fish in half and plopping the larger portion onto her basket of fries.

“Such a charmer!” She said, tapping a fingertip against his nose. Jim watching her eat the rest of her chips in silence. She stared intently on her food, humming to herself under her breath in between bites. Her wiggling ears caught his attention.

“Hey Aisha...”

“Yes?”

“Do Ctarl-Ctarl... like having their ears scratched?” Jim asked, entertaining a curiosity he had for awhile now. Aisha raised her brow, taken back by the question. She even lowered her fork and knife to give it her full attention.

“Yes... but don't go touching an Ctarl-Ctarl’s ears unless you want to lose a hand!” She said, casting Jim a hard look. He involuntarily gulped.

“You’d have to know a Ctarl-Ctarl _very_ well for them to trust you with their ears.” She said, turning her attention back to the remnants of fish left on her plate. Jim watched her ears, marveling how they seemed to wag and wiggle with minds of their own. It almost seemed like they were daring him to see if he had the courage to touch them – to find out how much she trusted him.

Without asking, Jim reached behind Aisha’s ear and began scratching as if it belonged to a cat or dog. Aisha stiffened at first, making Jim wonder if he hadn’t made a serious error. Before Jim could pull his hand away though, he felt her body begin to relax. She leaned into his hand as he continued to stroke her.

“That was very bold of you...” She said, casting him a dangerous look. Whether the fierce look was meant to intimidate him or not, Jim felt his pants begin to tighten. He remembered how well she responded to Gene’s strong and domineering attitude before continuing to stroke her ears. She leaned her head back, letting out a sigh of relief.

Jim moved his body closer to hers, pressing his face against her light grey colored braid. Using her bodies reaction and sounds to guide him, he continued to stimulate the back of her ear with one hand, while nervously petting her muscular shoulder with the other. She practically melted in his hands. Her eyelids fluttered, her voice murmured and purred contentedly. Seeing the proud Ctarl-Ctarl so subdued caused Jim’s heart to beat wildly.

“You’re good at this...” She said. Jim’s face beamed.

“I am?”

“Too good... If you keep scratching me like that... I wont be able to control myself.” She mumbled before letting out a airy breath. Jim’s eyes nearly popped from his head as he studied her reactions. _“__Am __I __turning her on__?” _Aisha’s hand reaching back to caress his thigh seemed like an answer to his inner thoughts.

“This is fun... but lets stop before... things...” Aisha blinked. She lowered her gaze down to her chest. Jim’s hand was reached down her top, squeezing her breast. Panic seized Jim’s body like a vice. When she didn’t object to his hand snaking down her breast, he mistook that as a sign to keep going. Now he found himself frozen in terror, his fingers still tightly clutched against her warm, supple breast.

Aisha ended up being the one to move Jim’s hand away. Taking his wrist in her hand she lead him to the side of her flight chair so he could face her. Jim closed his eyes, to humiliated to meet her gaze. When he finally gathered the courage to open them again, his stomach crawled. She wasn’t angry, or hurt. She looked apologetic, which somehow made him feel even worse then he already did.

“I’m sorry Jim...” she muttered, eyeing the swollen bulge behind his pants sadly.

“I should have realized what I was doing to you...” she said, uncharacteristically sympathetic. Even though the beautiful Ctarl-Ctarl was staring at his erect member through his jeans, he found her reaction too confusing to take notice. _“Why is she __apologizing__?” _

Jim held his breath as her free hand stroked it’s thumb dangerously close to the bulge in his pants.

“You’re a growing boy... I shouldn’t have-” Aisha started to say. Jim interrupted, feeling a sudden burst of anger he didn’t fully understand.

“Stop treating me like your kid brother!” He shouted, surprising himself with his own outburst. After the initial shock, Aisha’s face became hard to read. She studied his conflicted facial expressions as if he was some kind of riddle she was trying to solve.

“Even if you hate me... don’t just forgive me like I’m some stupid kid. I’m not a boy anymore.”

After considering his words for awhile, her eyes flicked down to the bulging shape in his pants.

“It’s so swollen... it looks almost painful.” She whispered, running her thumb up the length of his manhood through his jeans. Jim’s knees wobbled, he almost fainted. The surprise sensation was not only completely unexpected, but the tension of the moment made even the slight stroke of her thumb feel like electricity running up his length.

“Have you had a woman yet?” Aisha asked. Jim’s mind went blank for several moments, and his breathing quickened. He jerkily shook his head. Aisha grinned, flashing her pointed fangs, her usual playfulness returning.

“And you’re ready to become a man?” She asked as if the idea amused her. Jim realized he had forgotten to breath in all the excitement and filled his lungs to answer.

“Uh-huh.” was the best response Jim could muster.

“Having a Ctarl-Ctarl for your first time could ruin Terran women for you... are you sure that’s what you want?” Aisha said coyly. Jim endured a few more moments of her finger’s teasing before clasping her hand in his. Aisha blinked, seemingly surprised by the honesty behind his eyes.

“Yes, I want you!” He said, piercing her with his gaze. For a brief moment, she seemed to recoil from him, as if his earnest declaration somehow intimidated her. Aisha studied Jim’s face for a long while, before twisting her lips into a wicked grin.

“Then let’s not waste anymore time talking.”

...

Jim’s mind was swimming with endorphins as Aisha shoved her tongue down the back of his throat. He could no longer see straight, his mind barely registered what was happening as his body tried desperately to keep up with the Ctarl-Ctarl’s frenzied actions. He vaguely remembered his hands, clumsy from nerves and driven by hormones, assisting her as she stripped off her outfit but vividly remembered her beautiful brown breasts as they popped from her top, and her hand’s wrapping around the shaft of his cock after dropping his pants.

“Not bad...” She admitted, giving his rigid member a squeeze before peeling his jacket from his back. The musky, spicy smell he had savored earlier when pressed between her breasts seemed to blanket him as they fondled and stripped one another. It hung over the two of them like a fragrant cloud, while they kissed and groped with wild abandoned.

Aisha’s naked body fell back against her flight chair as Jim tugged at her tights, sliding off the last remnants of clothing between them. Even the pair of tights in his hands seem to emanate with her mysterious scent. Rather then add her grey tights to the pile where the rest of their clothing was strewn, he inexplicably raised her translucent garments to his face. His manhood ticked as he brought the tights to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Aisha giggled as she lounged back in her reclined chair, spreading her legs wide, her knees on either sides of her body. Jim felt a blossom of embarrassment as he realized he was sniffing her tights in front of her like some pent-up pervert.

“Look at you... you can barely control yourself!” Aisha crooned.

“I-I’m sorry, its just your perfume... I cant get enough of it!” He said honestly. Aisha slid a finger between her slit, toying with her brown folds absentmindedly.

“My perfume, huh?” She said with a smirk. Jim nodded his head.

“I’ve never smelled anything like it...” He mumbled as if in a dream. Jim’s entire body jerked as Aisha reached out a foot and gently ran it up the shaft of his aching member.

“You sure know how to sweet talk a Ctarl-Ctarl... that ‘perfume’ your smelling is my pheromones.” She admitted. Jim’s eyes widened in surprise before fluttering closed again as Aisha began to massage the head of his manhood between her toes. He whimpered pathetically. Despite all his bluster at being a man now, he found himself at her mercy. She grinned, watching his reactions tentatively, playing with the bit of pre-cum that dribbled between her toes.

“It’s why so many... lesser Ctarl-Ctarl work at strip clubs. Our natural scent is enough to get most mammals blood running.” She said, retracting her leg and opening herself wide. He stared down at her brown slit as she opened her entrance for him with two fingers from one hand, while beckoning him to her with her other.

Jim dropped the tights onto the ground, moving like a hormone possessed animal as he mounted her. Aisha cackled, amused by his eager and clumsy actions.

“You don’t have to try so hard.” She whispered, as Jim struggled on top of her. In his inexperience, he only managed to thrust the head of his dick against her hip and groin, before sliding against her body like flopping fish.

Just as he began to mentally chide himself, Aisha held him in her arms, positioning him so he hovered above her, his arms bracing himself on either side of her flight chair. His body shuddered, as she reached down between his legs, holding his member gently and guiding the head against her warm lower lips. He took a moment to marvel at the surprising tenderness of her actions, before feeling her heels hook around the back of his waist, impatiently goading his hips forward.

Jim had all the guidance and motivation he needed. He plunged his swollen manhood deep into her warm, moist folds. His eyelids fluttered closed, and his instincts took over. Aisha met his barrage of wild thrusts with her own bucking hips. She took his greedy movements in stride, matching his chaotic rhythm with seasoned grace.

When Jim finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw see was Aisha’s bouncing breasts in his face. He was in heaven. Nothing he had ever experienced before could have prepared himself for the intense pleasure he plunged himself into. Aisha’s moans and shouts of encouragement only increased his bliss.

He stared over her bouncing breasts, to her gaping mouth that panted for more. He tightened his grip on the sides of the flight chair, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts. Even though it was his first time, and Aisha was clearly an experienced lover, he wanted nothing more then to fill her with pleasure, to show her he was man enough to satisfy her every desire.

And then he shot his load, shattering the fantasy of sexual competency. He grunted and gasped, as the white hot surge slipped from his body without his permission, filling the Ctarl-Ctarl with a spurt of warm cum. Aisha’s laughter, followed by a disappointed sigh might have well been knife wounds in his chest. Humiliation washed over him like a tidal wave, his face became so red, it felt like thousands of warm needles were pricking his cheeks.

In a final blow to his self esteem, Aisha patted him on the back of the head patronizingly.

“It’s alright... it happens a lot for guys on their first time.” She said, trying to comfort him. He wasn’t having any of it. He kept his face tightly pressed between her breasts, unwilling to move either his head, or his limp and slimy dick from her folds. She laughed again.

“Oh wow, you’re so sad... like I said, it happens. Next time you’re with a woman, you’ll do better.” She said, beginning to shift her body out from under him. _“Next time you’re with a woman...”_ Her word’s ran through Jim’s mind like a razor. As naive as it was, he wasn’t looking for a one time fling. The thought of this pathetic attempt being his one and only intimate moment with Aisha was almost to much for the young genius to bear.

Jim tightened his grip around her shoulder’s, keeping himself from being slid off to the side. She blinked and looked down at him as he slowly lifted his gaze from her breasts. She raised her brow in surprise at the serious look in his eyes.

“No, let me try again!” Jim begged, squeezing her even tighter. Aisha grinned at that.

“CAN you try again?” She crooned. Jim’s eyes widened with realization. While his mind and body was willing, his member was slumbering deeply, slathered in a thick layer of their warm fluids, no more rigid then a caterpillar embraced in Aisha’s slick sex cocoon. As he tried to mentally muster his sexual prowess, she ruffled his sandy blonde hair.

“That’s the spirit... embrace your inner Ctarl-Ctarl! Belligerence in the face of failure, tenacity in the face of defeat!” She shouted. Jim buried his face against one of her breasts, taking in her savory scent. She yelped in surprise, as he began to to kiss and suckle her nipple. She tried to mumble something about him acting like a baby, but instead let out another squeak as he gently bit her hardening nip.

Sensing a vulnerability from the warrior woman, Jim went on the attack. He pinched her other breast’s nipple between his fingers, twisting them gently as he continued to suckle, working her sensitive nip between his lips and tongue. Feeling her body writhe underneath his was enough to awaken his lustful urges. She groaned in surprise as she felt his member grow and harden, pulling itself from its slumber inside of her.

Jim began pumping his hips again, surprised in how slick his manhood glided through her inner folds. The first time he penetrated her, her inner walls were tight and sticky against his manhood. Now filled with his cum, her inner sanctum felt completely different. He easily slid himself in and out of her, burrowing deeper and faster then before. Wet, erotic noises filled the air with every thrust.

Aisha’s panting and moaning drove him even further. Driven by the wanton desire to satisfy her sexual apatite, his movements became frantic, burrowing in and out of her as fast as he could. Aisha slid on the breaks, slapping her heels against the small of his back and squeezing him tightly with her legs.

“Relax, slow down... this is still your first time.” She cooed, holding his cheeks in her hands. Jim stared back at her, starry-eyed.

“Oh Aisha...” Jim moaned soulfully. Aisha giggled softly, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs.

“So cute...” She whispered, bringing her lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss. His mind went blank, lost in a sea of hormones and emotions as he returned her kiss.

He broke the kiss to let out a sudden groan as her inner walls tightened around his member. He stared back at her with awe. Though her legs were still locking their bodies together, her inner walls clenched and wrung around his cock. She smiled sweetly, admiring his love-struck face as she continued to wring his cock inside of her. Jim panted and closed his eyes. Though the sensations were much less intense, the slow and gradual squeezing lulled him into a state of bliss.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a change in Aisha’s face. She looked distracted, and her breathing was quickening. When her hips began bucking against his he realized that simply squeezing his member wasn’t enough. She needed more.

For the first time, Jim began to match her bodies movements, instead of the other way around. She gasped in relief, rolling her head back as their bodies danced in vulgar unison.

“J-Jim...” She whispered, sounding more pleasantly surprised then anything. He was all to happy to surpass her expectations. He took charge, burning the last of his stamina and strength, he drilled the Ctarl-Ctarl woman with all of his might. Her eyes widened, her mouth gaped as she panted. She couldn’t believe that the young human between her legs was pushing her body to it’s limit.

Her inner walls quivered before clenching down tightly against his manhood, as her shoulders and neck jolted back as if she had been struck by lightning. She cried out through clenched fangs as her orgasm wracked her body. She was more animal then woman now, her fingernails drew blood on his shoulder, her ears twitched and flicked, and her breasts heaved and bounced as she panted wildly.

Jim would have been worried having her so wild and so close, if he wasn’t cumming a second time. He barely noticed the gash on his shoulders, as he pumped another hot load through her quivering folds. Afterwards, only the sounds of their heavy breathing was heard.

Jim was the first of them to recollect his senses. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the back of her head, bringing himself face to face with her. He followed the soaring feeling in his chest, no longer bound by anxiety or worry.

“I love you Aisha!” Jim declared before planting his puckered lips tightly against hers.

Aisha did not return the kiss. The air between them chilled instantly. The love-struck lens around his eyes slowly evaporated, and he saw the tight lipped grimace on the Ctarl-Ctarl woman’s face as she stiffly recoiled from him.

He rested his face on her bosom, keeping his gaze away from hers. Once again, he found himself pressed against her breast, wallowing in humiliation. This time, however, Aisha was not so understanding. She patted the back of his head before pushing him off of her, sliding her body to the side.

“Well... this was fun.” She mumbled. After casting a sideways glance, Jim realized she too was avoiding his gaze. He watched her hastily redress herself, and walk to the doors to exit the bridge, pausing only for a moment.

“Glad to...” She started to say, but ended up sighing in exasperation before exiting through the automatic doors. Jim remained in her flight chair for a long while, pondering what had just happened. After spinning his wheels in the mud with little results, he redressed and cleaned up the mess they had left in the wake of their love making.

He decided against returning home for the night, opting to work late into the night re-calibrating the settings of the other grappler arm to match the efficiency of the one he worked on with Aisha. After that he ran a diagnostic of the ships engines. When it came back green, he went and checked the carbon monoxide filters.

Thankfully, Gillian didn’t say anything while Jim poured himself into his busy-work. He worked late into the night, trying not to think about the ship’s AI silently watching them when they were on the bridge earlier. He sighed and slapped shut his datapad and leaned his head back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to simply distract himself from his problems, that he’d be face to face with the Ctarl-Ctarl woman in the near future.

While he knew the insides and out of the Outlaw Star’s systems, he knew next to nothing about relationships – but he knew someone who did - the man he saw balls deep in the Ctarl-Ctarl only a few days ago.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stupid kid...” Gene muttered. Jim fumed.

“Stupid?! I’m a stupid kid for being honest with my feelings?!” Jim shouted, his outrage echoing around the cargo hold of the Outlaw Star. Gene buried his face into his palm.

“Girl’s like Aisha aren’t big into feelings.” Gene plainly stated. Jim balled his hands into fists. He wanted to argue, but there was at least some truth to what he said. The fling she had with Gene had no emotional investment or feelings of any kind - save for lust and hedonistic pleasure. Likewise, she seemed to approach her encounter with Jim more like she was doing him a favor then anything romantic, as meaningful as releasing pressure from a valve.

“You don't know that...” Jim muttered.

“Trust me, I do.” Gene said. Jim lowered his defeated gaze.

“What should I do then, pretend like nothing happened?” He asked. Gene nodded, raising his brow.

“Yes, exactly that. You lost your cherry, you can now call yourself a man. Go on with life with your head held high.” Gene said, giving Jim’s shoulder a heavy slap. Jim’s body tensed.

“So just do what you do then...?” He muttered in a dangerous tone. Gene narrowed his eyes, picking up on the hostility. Jim raised his eyes and glared at Gene.

“Just go out and screw whenever you want, not caring who you’re with or... who you hurt?” Jim spat. Gene’s lip’s snarled ever so slightly.

“Who I hurt? What’s that supposed mean?” Gene asked. Though he was feigning ignorance, his eyes carried a heavy warning to not press it any further. Jim couldn’t stop himself.

“You know what you did! You could have had something more but you just threw it-” Gene interrupted, thrusting his face dangerously close to Jim’s.

“You know what? Screw you! I try to give you advice and this how you repay me?” Jim thrust his forehead against Gene’s as they glowered at one another.

“If I ever sink so low to ask _you_ for advice again... do me a favor and just shoot me instead!” Jim said. Gene leaned back parting his arms dramatically.

“Hey, anything for a friend!” He shouted, walking through Jim as he left the cargo hold, checking him with his shoulder as he did. Jim staggered and raised up his fists before quickly reconsidering. He clenched his hands in impotent rage as Gene vanished behind the automatic doors.

Jim waited until he was certain Gene was out of the hallway before exiting himself. He stormed from the hangar and leapt into his classic hover car, a sporty relic he had rebuilt by hand. With only a few warbling complaints, the engine screamed to life, rocketing him from the parking lot. When coming to the road to go downtown, back to their company headquarters, he blew right past it.

He instead headed for the commercial district, as intent in proving Gene wrong as he was salvaging his relationship with Aisha. He didn’t want to live in a world the way Gene saw it – a world where women were no different then the cheap drinks he slammed back. Gene was wrong... he had to be.

Jim parked the hover car in front of a large mall. Throngs of giddy schoolgirls, chatty shoppers and captive husbands and boyfriends were scattered around the large walkway lined with shops of all kinds. He turned to a row of gift shops, clothing outlets and jewellery stores. He combed through them all, unwilling to rest until he found the perfect gift.

Just before the “Ten minutes till closing” warning boomed through the mall intercom system, Jim’s eyes landed on the object of his desire. There, within an alternative jewellery and accessory shop, he found a gift worthy of his feelings for Aisha. Ignoring the twist in his stomach he felt when he glanced at the price tag, he eagerly tapped the tapped his finger against the glass, directing the smiling clerk to clerk to bring it out and onto the counter. Holding it in his hands, he knew he had found it. _“The perfect gift.”_

...

Jim fidgeted in front of the door to Aisha’s room. He didn’t know why he was still so nervous, the cardboard gift box in his hand should have given him all the confidence he needed. He calmed his nerves by taking a deep breath and smoothing his shirt. _“Relax Jim... she’s going to love it.” _He told himself before knocking on the door.

He straightened his posture and cleared his throat when the sounds of footsteps stirred behind the door. Aisha opened the door a crack.

“Oh, hey Jim.” Aisha said with an an awkward grin. He smiled back, equally awkward. Nothing had prepared him from the sudden realization that this was the first time they had met face to face since their night of passion on the bridge.

“Aisha! I bought you a gift!” Jim shouted, unable to control the volume of his voice. Aisha flinched, recoiling from the gift as if it was a hot coal. 

“You what?” She turned her head left to right, scanning for any onlookers before stepping aside the doorway. 

“Would you... get in here!” Aisha commanded. He obeyed, sliding past her as he stepped into her room for the first time. The smell of stale pizza boxes and salted meats bombarded his senses. He blinked in surprise, taking in the surprising amount of discarded food containers and half eaten meals littering her apartment. Aisha glanced at one of the empty food containers and grimaced.

“I would have cleaned if I knew I’d have company...” She mumbled defensively.

His eyes naturally drifted to the one corner of her room that wasn’t a complete disaster area. Sticking out like an oasis in the middle of a junkyard, rows of well tended bonsai trees and two stone fountains lined the sides of a large futon on the floor. Behind the bedding area, and against the back wall, was a large aquarium. Some alien sea serpent with an impressive, prehistoric-looking head lazily twisted around inside the tank. 

From his research, Jim knew that the Ctarl-Ctarl had a strong affinity for nature, despite their war mongering tendencies. The bridges of their warships were decorated like elaborate shrines to Earth gods, rather then an efficient command center. Jim only wished the rest of Aisha’s apartment benefited from her race’s love of nature’s beauty. 

The futon itself was unremarkable, if not for its size. It was white, and had a simple blanket of the same color, only a little thicker then a sheet. The impressive width of the bed caused Jim’s cheek’s to flush, as his mind surmised how many people the Ctarl-Ctarl was prepared to take in her bed. 

“Ahem!” Aisha cleared her throat before tapping her foot impatiently.

“Huh?” Jim said, snapping his attention back to the dark skinned beauty. He noticed for the first time that she wasn’t wearing her usual grey tights, and that her usual codpiece was more akin to an armor plated thong. Her shapely legs that jutted out from her green tunic were toned and sexy like the rest of her, and a glance of her bare feet caused his heart to skip a beat, remembering how the Ctarl-Ctarl used them during their night of wild exploration.

“Jim! Eyes up.” Aisha barked. Jim quickly raised his gaze.

“Alright let’s get this over with...” Aisha said glumly. Jim nodded hesitantly.

“Oh ok, this is for you.” Jim said tentatively offering the gift. Aisha took the gift. A brief sparkle of curiosity flashed in her eyes as her free hand moved to lift the box’s lid, but it vanished as quickly as it came. She placed her hand on her hip instead, leaving the gift unopened.

“And I suppose you got me this to strengthen our relationship, right?” She said. 

“Right!” Jim quickly agreed.

“WRONG!” Aisha bellowed, leaning forward in an aggressive manner. Jim staggered back a step.

“W-what?”

“There is no relationship. I’m not your girlfriend. You’re not my mate. That night was a one time thing... got it?” She said, taking a menacing step with each sentence. She even enunciated ‘girlfriend’ in a higher pitched voice, as if the very notion was childish. Jim shuddered and lowered his head, staring down at a Chinese takeout container, at nothing in particular. Aisha’s fingers clamped around his chin and forcefully raised his gaze to hers. 

“Look, I didn’t want to do this but you made me. I like you Jim, you know that...” Aisha grumbled, her ears drooping. Jim nodded, with his chin and lower lip still compressed by Aisha’s fingers.

“I know... and I like you too, that’s why I thought we’d...” Jim felt a welling of emotions, so he clamped his mouth shut. He tried to smother the glowing embers in his chest that would have him blubbering like an infant in front of her if he let them spread. He hardened his expressions as he pushed his emotions down.

Aisha silently watched him. Her lips were flattened against her face, stretching her mouth in an awkward straight line with her pointy canine teeth protruding at the corners. She let her hand fall from his chin, but otherwise stood there in uncomfortable silence. Jim swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Why _can’t_ we be in a relationship?” He asked, his voice only wavering for a moment. Aisha sighed in exasperation.

“LOTS of reasons!” She said. 

“Don’t hold back because its me... just tell me. Pretend like I’m any other guy you got involved with.” He said. Aisha studied him for awhile.

“I can take it...” He added. She rolled her eyes.

“If you were any other guy, I’d of thrown you out the door, face first!” She roared. He waited for her to give her to continue, to give her reasons on why a relationship was out of the question, but she never did. Left to his own devices, Jim’s mind thought of the most obvious reason.

“If its our age difference, you’re only seven years older then me! That’s not-” Aisha interrupted.

“Don’t talk about a ladies age!” She warned. 

“If its because I pushed things to fast when I said... ‘that’ I can slow down for you!” Jim said. She scoffed. 

“Quit talking like a sissy... It’s not fast or slow, its your whole approach! If you were sensible we could of had fun every now and then.” She grumbled, shifting to one hip. Jim nodded, taking in what she said.

“Do Ctarl-Ctarl’s have monogamous relationships?” He asked. Aisha gave him a strangely serious look.

“Some do... but most don’t.” She stated, matter-of-fact.

“So if I was more like Gene then... we’d have no problems.” Jim said, his words feeling like razor blades against his tongue. Aisha sighed, and shrugged in agreement. The crushing realization fell on him like a ton of bricks. Gene was right the whole time. Jim didn’t understand Aisha. Gene’s “fuck, drink, fight” lifestyle was attractive to Aisha. There was just one problem with that, it was not who Jim was.

“I never could understand Gene’s ‘approach.’ Why spend your nights with lots of beautiful strangers when you can have have the one you care about?” He mused out loud. She blinked and shrugged again at his question, glancing off to the side. A smile spread across his lips.

“I mean... how could I be attracted to random girls at a bar when I work alongside such a strong and beautiful Ctarl-Ctarl?” He said. Jim’s flattery landed on deaf ears. Aisha initially snorted, before letting out a weary sigh.

“I understand why a cute Terran boy would find me so irresistible... I really do. but that’s part of the problem, you see.” She said. He furrowed his brow, trying to understand what it was he was supposed to have seen. Though he knew his romance was Aisha was over, doomed before it even began, he was still morbidly curious to find out exactly why. She turned to him and gave him a stern look.

“You’re a Terran, and I’m a Ctarl-Ctarl! I can’t be mixing blood with a race with no beast power!” she declared. This surprised Jim. 

“What? But... you and Gene. You and me?” Jim said, brow furrowed in confusion.

“That’s different! We Ctarl-Ctarls are very primal beings. I was in need of... relief, and you provided it. What _you _want, that’s... _very _different.” She said. 

“So it would be disgraceful to be with a Terran.” Jim stated.

“It’s more then that... you should have known just by looking at me, I’m no ordinary Ctarl-Ctarl!” She said boldly, swishing her hips.

“I am the product of extensive selective breeding. Every member of my lineage were thoroughbred warriors and athletes! I have... a responsibility with who I take as a mate and a non Ctarl-Ctarl like you is out of the question.” Aisha’s reasoning piled up into an insurmountable barrier. Physically, emotionally, culturally... they did not belong together. It was never meant to be. 

“I’m sorry Aisha.” He said, staring into her eyes soulfully. She blinked. 

“W-why are you apologizing?” 

“I think I already knew we weren’t going to work out, but I kept pushing anyway, hoping you’d just change who you were.” He said softly. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and lifted the gift box to her face, bringing attention to it for the first time since he gave it to her.

“Why’d you bother getting me a gift then?” She mumbled. Jim chuckled and rubbed his temple.

“Who knows? Maybe I was trying to trick myself.” He said. Aisha nodded, pretending like she understood. She handed him his gift back. Instead, he placed his hand on hers over the box and gently pushed it back.

“I want you to have it.” He said.

“But... taking a gift when you cant honor its intent... that’s a very shameful thing for a Ctarl-Ctarl to do.” She insisted, pushing it through Jim’s attempt to hand it back. He dropped his hand and shook his head.

“Think of it as my apology for taking up so much of your time and... trying to change who you were.” He said. Aisha considered his words, eyeing the gift box with lustful curiosity.

“Well... you _did _do those things. I SUPPOSE under those pretenses I can accept this.” She said, eyeing the gift box like a cat would a mouse. Her hand hovered anxiously over the ribbon lined lid. She hesitated.

“Are you sure its ok?” 

“Yea, I was really looking forward to see you open it.” He answered truthfully. 

“Well, ok!” She plucked off the top lid and tossed it over her shoulder. She blinked as she first laid eyes on the gift, her expressions hard to read. Jim held his breath, watching with baited breath as she reached inside the jewellery box and lifted up the green velvet ribbon. After running her finger and thumb over the fabric, taking in its texture, she lifted it from the box. A pleasant jingle from the big silver bell attached to the ribbon tickled their eardrums. 

“It’s a choker!” He said, unsure if she realized it herself, since all she had done was hold it by one end and jingled the bell. She didn’t respond, still taking in his gift.

“I know Ctarl-Ctarls women like to wear bells... and I saw it had a green ribbon so I thought... it would look great with your outfit!” Jim said with a hopeful smile. Aisha gasped before narrowing her eyes in outrage. 

“W-wear this with my Ctarl-Ctarl UNIFORM!? Out of the question!” She shouted. Jim’s face fell. 

“You cant wear it?” He asked. Aisha scoffed, dropping the choker back into its box.

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t! A bell on a Ctarl-Ctarl uniform is a symbol of the authority of ones lineage. My family lineage is represented with this great GOLD bell!” The declared, giving her gold bell a flick. “Your collar isn’t even half its size, and plated in mere SILVER!” Jim grimaced, and his shoulders slumped. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean... I’ll take it back then.” Jim said, reaching for the gift. Aisha jerked it out of his reach.

“You can’t just take a gift back once you’ve given it! What the heck is wrong with you!?” She demanded. Jim blinked in confusion.

“But... you said you didnt like it?”

“While I can’t wear it with my uniform, I admit it _does _have a pleasant ring to it, and the ribbon is very soft to the touch.”

“It was actually really expensive so...” Jim said, eyeing the gift longingly. Aisha eyes widened before a wicked grin flashed across her face. 

“Oh, now I see...” She said in a sultry voice. Jim blinked.

“Huh?”

“How cunning and absolutely _filthy_ of you! Such a Terran thing to do.” She said, her words dripping with sultry intent. 

“W-what?” He said, staring blankly at her predatorial expressions. She licked one of her fangs.

“You knew I was honor bound to accept this gift - you can’t deny as I had just explained it - and now you reveal its great cost... forcing me to repay you.” She purred, hooking her finger behind his belt and dragging him towards her futon. Jim’s mind was reeling. The sudden shift in mood should have been an exciting change of pace, but he was to confused by what was happening. 

Aisha swung him around, causing him to fall backwards onto the fluffy white futon. He sat up quickly, staring at Aisha as she smirked down at him. He held his breath. Only the sounds of his heart thundering in his chest and the trickling from the stone fountains could be heard. The smell of stale leftovers and garbage seemed to vanish, as if the barrier of nature around her bed expelled anything but the Ctarl-Ctarl’s primal scent. 

She tossed the gift off to the side unceremoniously, before reaching back to undo the lacing of her white synth-leather top. The top fell to the ground, unleashing her massive mounds with a slight bounce. She squeezed her brown teats together and leaned forward, giving Jim a clear angle of the wondrous cleavage. 

“I have to give it to you Jim... your cunning scheme – as filthy and underhanded as it was - is going to handsomely rewarded...” She said, peeling her green tunic from her shoulders and letting it fall behind her. Jim’s hands flew to his belt, working with frenzied dexterity as he worked to release the swollen member from the pants that had grown far to tight for comfort. Aisha licked her lips, seeing the eager cock emerge from behind his boxers as he slid them to his ankles. She knelt down in front of him before giving his chest a sharp shove. He bounced back against the futon, lowering his chin to look down at the heated Ctarl-Ctarl as she crawled over his rigid rod.

Just a touch from her soft, swinging breasts against his manhood sent a lightning bolt through his spine. His hips jerked up and his shoulders arched back. Aisha giggled, shifting her upper body so she knelt on the floor in front of the futon and laid her impressive bust against his lap.

“Is this what you want?” She cooed, placing her breasts against the base of his twitching cock. His breathing quickened from anticipation. Not waiting for an answer, Aisha leaned forward, sliding her big brown mounds on either side of his eager rod. Before his brain could process the influx of new sensations, she squeezed her breasts together, sandwiching his cock in between her warm and supple flesh. His hips bucked forward in response, drawing a cackle from the Ctarl-Ctarl.

“Look at you! Your body can’t control itself...” She was right. His hips felt like they were moving on their own. They slid his member up and down between the lovely breasts. The warm friction and the lust it caused consumed his actions, causing his hips to pump harder and faster.

Jim’s mind had become hazy. The musky smell of Aisha’s pheromones were all around him. The bed itself was saturated in the woman’s scent, but even stronger was the smell coming from the woman’s bulging breasts. She grinned sensually, rocking her upper body and moving her breasts so they rose and fell with with him, adding to the lovely pressure around his cock. 

He groaned, lulling his head back in the bliss of the moment. Aisha gave him no time to rest. She squeezed and lifted her breasts, running them up the length of his penis before sliding them down to repeat the process over and over again, keeping the sensation as intense as before when his hips were moving. Another groan escaped his teeth as they clattered briefly, her breasts continuing to mercilessly wring the pleasure from his body. She stuck out her drooling tongue, letting a thick stream of saliva slather down her cleavage, adding the sensation of slickness to his happy member as she worked her breasts and arms as fast as she could.

Then, Aisha’s movements slowed to a crawl. Rather then take the initiative again, Jim glanced down at the woman’s face. She was staring down at the pink head of his penis that stood happily between her brown breasts. There at the tip of his penis the first bit of precum had formed a white globule. She stared down at the little pearl, delicately sniffing around the head of his penis as if discovering some exotic cologne. 

Jim gasped and rolled his eyes in pleasure, as Aisha’s tongue slid against his little hole, lapping away the little pearl of cum. He gripped the sheets as the tip of her tongue kept probing the little opening, as if trying to taste inside of it. When she finally finished, she smacked her lips.

“Your scent, your taste... their driving me wild.” She moaned, curling her fingers around the base of his shaft. She lowered her nostrils to the swollen head and began sniffing sharply, treating his manhood like a mushroom shaped flower. Jim found the experience more odd then sexy, wincing at the bizarre display going on above his groin. If it wasn't for the breath of hot, wet breath from her mouth that landed like a thick fog against his shaft from time to time, he said something. But judging from the look of intoxication on her face, he doubt he would have been able to stop her anyway.

It was then Jim began to notice the wet sounds filling his ear. Aisha let out a whimpering groan, as the lewd noises grew faster and wetter. He followed her other hand, the one not wrapped around his dick, tracing her arm down between her legs. Though he couldn’t see it, he could clearly hear the heated Ctarl-Ctarl fingering her slit with frenzied furvor. She continued to huff the head of his dick as if it were an aphrodisiac.

“My scent... turns you on that much?” Jim marvelled, more surprised then anything. Instead of answering, Aisha slurped her lips around the swollen head of his penis, suckling it with the same furvor as a hungry puppy would it’s mother’s nipple. His body jerked and his head dropped back against the futon. The wet suckling noises and the horny groans that kept escaping between them joined the sounds of her fingers churning inside of her, coming together is a perverse orchestra of lewdness.

Jim grit his teeth, sensing he wouldn’t last much longer. He placed a hand on Aisha’s silvery-grey hair, burying his fingers through her thick mane.

“Ohh... Aisha!” was the only warning Jim could gave her. With a sharp groan, he let loose his load, spurting it up into the roof of her mouth. Her eyes clenched tightly closed and her head jerked two more bursts of cum splashed into her mouth. He felt her entire body tighten and convulse through the tip of his cock before she greedily swallowed the mouthful of white fluid. She continued to suck, drawing out the remaining fluid from his urethra as if it was a straw before smacking her lips loudly.

“I could become addicted to your cum if I’m not careful.” She said with a messy smile. Seeing his white fluids run down the dark flesh of her chin and from the corner of her lips was to much for Jim. He looked away, as unnerved as he was aroused by her vulgar appearance. 

“D-don’t say that...” He mumbled in embarrassment. 

“Don’t believe me? Here... have a taste!” She chirped, pouncing against his chest and pinning him to her futon. His eyes bulged as Aisha pressed her slimy lips against his, forcing his own salty taste into his mouth. He struggled, trying to push her away but the Ctarl-Ctarl was far to strong. Her tongue pried its way past his grimacing lips and clenched teeth, nearly choking him.

Though initially repulsed by her actions, Jim’s body eventually succumbed. He returned her kiss, his eyes tightly closed as he blocked out the perverse flavor and stickiness of the woman’s mouth. Their tongues entwined around each other in an aggressive dance.

As heated as their embrace was, something felt very different then before. When he tried to run his hands down her toned back and shapely rump, he suddenly found his arms pinned together above his head. She held him down against the futon with one hand with effortless ease and bit the lobe of his ear. She ignored his yelp of pain, or perhaps was spurned on by it, and began grinding her hungry cunt against his hibernating rod.

If politely asked if Jim was ready for a session of love making with the powerful Ctarl-Ctarl, the young man would have gracefully declined, at least long enough for him to muster his strength. Aisha was not asking. Though his mind found her actions very troubling, his body had machinations of its own. His member rose to the occasion, shrugging off the ache of being grinded on when he had already cum not so long ago. That was all the permission the wild woman needed.

Jim let out a loud, trembling moan when Aisha dropped her hips, impaling herself on his manhood. She let out an eager gasp, before gritting her fanged teeth. She took the time to enjoying his swollen thickness inside of her, squeezing and massaging his member with her inner walls. The tender moment did not last. Her hips rose and fell with the power of an industrial press and the speed of a jackhammer.

Jim managed to free his hands only to futilely throw them to the beast woman’s powerful hips. He should have known he could do nothing to stop or even slow the torturous pounding, but it was all his pleasure muddled mind could think of.

“A-Aisha!” he cried out. The speed and strength of Aisha’s actions immediately slowed.

“If you can’t handle it... tell me now.” she said with a pant, keeping herself warmed up by spinning her hips softly, gently stirring her inner folds.

A realization flashed inside his head. She was in far more control over her actions then he initially thought. That meant this was a test - A stress test of his body and will. She was doing everything in her power to make it clear that they were not physically equals. They were not having sex, she was dominating him. The genius worked his mind into overdrive, thinking of the correct solution. He saw he had three options.

Option A: He admits he can no longer take her Ctarl-Ctarl level pounding and leave her room in disgrace. This would prove Aisha’s point she was trying to make, that his soft Terran body couldn’t keep up. This was out of the question, even though it was by far safest of the three.

Option B: He tells her “I can handle it!” and proceeds to be fucked into oblivion. While he was mostly confident that Aisha would stop before seriously injuring him, he was far more confident he would not be able to get the Ctarl-Ctarl off before cracking his pelvis or throwing his hips at the pace they were going. This was far to risky, and even if he somehow succeeded, he wouldn’t prove anything other then he made for an acceptable fuck-stick for her to dominate. From what he knew about Ctarl-Ctarl’s taste in men, this would leave him in a similar position as Option A would. This left only one real option.

Option C: Go for broke.

Jim did his best to muster his confidence. Though he knew what he was doing was a long shot, that Aisha had him utterly outclassed in strength, speed, endurance and sexual experience, he knew of one exploit he could attack. Aisha must have sensed he was planning something, and narrowed her bright aqua colored eyes, studying him suspiciously. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then launched his assault.

Aisha yelped in surprise as Jim’s finger’s tightly pinched against her nipples. Her eyes flashed with shock and then uncertainty, as the young genius squeezed around her breast, mishapping the teat before clamping his teeth firmly around her sensitive bud. She cried out in a loud throaty voice as bit down as hard as he could.

He had noticed it the first night they were intimate. Her nipples were unusually sensitive. He had later theorized the explanation. The Ctarl-Ctarl’s body and muscles were so dense they felt only a fraction of what other races felt. This made the parts of her that were meant to be sensitive all the more intense.

Jim worked his tongue as fast as he could, lapping at the stiffening bud between his teeth as fast as he could. He continued to squeeze and misshape her other breast in his hand, while keeping his index and thumb pinching and twisting her brown nipple. Aisha let out a series of cries and moans, writhing as if under torture. She leaned back, arching her back and shoulders as she moaned up towards the ceiling as her legs shifted to wrap around his waist. From the way her inner walls clenched around his member, he knew he had chosen between his three choices very wisely. At least, until the initial shock wore off.

Aisha’s pupils suddenly dilated, becoming thin, feral slits. The sudden look of primal intensity made Jim’s entire body brace itself. The powerful movements from before returned with a vengeance. It was his turn to cry out and wriggle under her onslaught. He did his best to meet her merciless hips with his own, doing anything in his power to push her over the edge, but it felt insignificant, like trying to paddle a canoe through a tidal wave. Her breasts, free of his torment, now bounced and heaved in front of his face as the woman used her arms around his neck and shoulders to lift and drop herself ontop of him with wild abandon.

In the end he could only wrap his arms around her back and pull his face tightly against her breast, suckling and tonguing it to the best of his ability. Her moans and cries became bestial, filling the room with the sounds of feral growls. With one long roar, her body convulsed against him in climax. The feeling and sound of her primal orgasm pushed him over the edge. He let loose what felt like a geyser of his cum deep inside his feral lover. Aisha gasped, keeping her spine tightly arched as she shivered against him.

Jim fell back, powerless to do anything but fill his lungs. Everything past that point became a blur. He vaguely recalled Aisha’s breasts pressing against his chest, and the feeling of what could have been a tail waggling happily against his legs. Consciousness quickly faded, consumed by the haze of exhaustion and hormones released in his brain.

# # #

“Stupid kid...” Gene muttered.

“Oh Aisha...” Jim murmured with his face squished tightly against the kitchen table. Gene watched with annoyance as the young genius drooled on the table, passed out in his chair, yet still spouting lovey nonsense. Melfina turned from the kitchen with a pan of bacon in her oven mitts. She gave the unconscious Jim a warm smile before setting the bacon down at the center of the table.

“I don’t know Gene... I think it’s cute.” Melfina admitted, removing a mitt so she could stroke Jim’s shaggy blonde hair affectionately. A dopey smile stretched across the young man’s face as he was petted, further aggravating the outlaw.

“Don’t encourage this Melfina... Jim is going to get himself hurt.” he insisted, leaning back in his chair. Melfina turned and gave a distant smile.

“Sometimes its worth getting hurt...” she hesitated, and her pleasant smile drooped. “...for a chance to be with the one you love.” she said softly.

Melfina closed her eyes and smiled angelically, offering an appolagetic nod before turning back to the hashbrowns on the stove. Gene’s stomach was twisted into knots. He knew what she wanted to say. The fact that she never would, being to gentle of a person, made it all so much worse. What she wanted to say was “Gene your a cheating bastard and a coward.” at least that’s what she should want to say, as far as Gene was concerned.

Melfina had the misfortune to fall in love with Gene. The outlaw knew it was a mistake on her part as soon as he saw it happening. To be fair, he did his part to prevent it on his part, but the silly girl saw him as some kind of hero for rescuing her, even though almost anyone would have done the same in his position, after all she was needed to navigate the ship.

After the whole “Intergalactic Layline” incident, it seemed they were destined to be together. Connected to ancient technology that blurred the lines between science and divinity, his only wish was to have Melfina back by his side.

But what ended up happening? Gene began fooling around with other women within the first month of their relationship. He was her first and only, but that didn’t stop him. In fact, it probably further encouraged him. It felt as if it was destiny that they belonged together, and the thing about destiny was it felt like a noose around Gene’s neck. He didn’t believe in destiny or fate, he was an outlaw, born to be free and untamed. That’s what he told himself.

He wasn’t sure if she ever found out about his infidelity while they were together, whether Jim or Suzuka told her or not, but she didn’t need to know. He knew. He pulled himself away from her in every way but physical, to the point that even someone as inexperienced in relationships as Melfina could sense that it was over. She didn’t cry. She didn’t beg. She didn’t yell or fight either. Her smile became just a bit sadder after she let go, and their relationship returned to that of ship captain and crew member. She never even brought it up in conversation, not once. Not one god damn time.

Gene clenched his teeth together, feeling the waves of guilt lapping against his chest. He broke his gaze with the back of Melfina’s head, only for it to lower onto Jim’s smiling, stupid looking face. He couldn’t deny it, Jim looked very happy.

“Maybe...” Gene’s voice broke out. Melfina’s head straightened, sensing the disturbed emotion behind his voice. She turned to stare soulfully at him, but he did not raise his gaze to meet hers.

“Maybe I’m the one who needs to grow up.” he mumbled. Melfina’s expressions didn’t change, not right away. She continued to stare at him, as if studying him carefully. Eventually, a loving smile blossomed on her face. She understood.

# # #

Aisha laid naked on her futon, staring up at the ceiling, at nothing in particular. Though her body was completely naked, there was one piece of jewelery around her neck – a bell, but not her usual grand gold bell – a small but beautiful silver one now dangled from a green velvet choker around her neck. She tapped the bell with her long fingernail, causing it to jingle pleasantly into the air. She did this several more times before finally mumbling something under her breath.

“Stupid kid...”


End file.
